


Amber

by FaultyParagon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Advent Children Spoilers, Fantasizing, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Rude is normally viewed as the more refined of the two- the one in charge. They both know that's wrong.-Reno and Rude in that shameless ACC scene, told from Rude's POV.





	Amber

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I wrote about a year ago on my FF.net, but it didn't get a ton of engagement, so I'm gauging how lively the FFVII fandom is on this site instead.

Amber

"Hey, partner." He raises his hand, voice smooth, almost bored. "This thing- got any bite to it?"

Rude raises an eyebrow, looking at his creation in the other's slender hand. "Shinra technology at its finest," he says as evenly as possible. Internally, he grimaces at the patchwork job he has done- all wires and timers and unbecomingly obvious sticks of dynamite, wrapped up in duct tape. It's not pretty.

Reno knows the crudeness bothers him. "Oh, so you made this," he comments, flicking brilliant jade eyes down to the explosive and back up to Rude's eyes.

Rude knows that Reno cannot see his expression behind his sleek sunglasses. He averts his eyes anyways, instead dropping his gaze to the curve of Reno's cheek, his chin, down his throat, to an exposed collarbone in the open neck of his shirt, the lines pale and thin and contrasting so beautifully with an amber horizon. He gulps- raises his own dynamite. "If nothing else, it's… flashy."

The redhead tilts his head, rolls his eyes up to look at Rude through thick, hooded lashes, lips pursed in a teasing smirk as he drawls, "Oh, good." And for that moment, their eyes are locked, and Rude feels his head clouding the same way Reno's eyes beg-

"You'll love it. I know." Rude drags his eyes away from his partner stiffly, facing the road ahead. He focuses on the feeling of the breeze on his skin, and tries to vanquish the image that maybe- just maybe- the tickling sensation is bright red hair, falling in spiky waves over a lean yet strong shoulder, freed from its bindings at the base of a creamy white neck from above him-

He banishes these thoughts. They're on a mission. There's work to be done.

Reno turns to face the same way as him. "Looks like today we're clocking out early," he mutters thoughtfully. The breeze tugs stronger at his hair, blowing red strands into the wind like a crimson ribbon behind him- and this time, Rude can't help but look, the lines fiery and thick and contrasting so beautifully with an amber horizon. He gulps.

And this time, Reno sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, and if you want to see more of the Turks from me!


End file.
